Liquor is Quicker
by Chanooa
Summary: Evan and Cappie got drunk and hook up. Calvin videos... Lemon and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Cameras & Carelessness.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN GREEK and his characters and plot. This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on ABC Family.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**Calvin stepped out into the cool night air, leaving the Omega Chi house. He was beginning to regret accepting Rusty's invite to that night's kegger at his fraternity, Kappa Tau. He could already hear the music coming from the house down the street. He sighed to himself and tried to keep a positive attitude. He knew Heath would be there, and that made it even harder to force himself to go. He figured he'd find something to drink, hang with Rusty, and do his best to avoid his cheating ex-boyfriend Heath.**

**He got to the open door to the Kappa Tau house, people shuffling in and out, one couple making out against the door, holding it open. Calvin took a deep breath, noting that the air smelled strongly of pot and vomit, put his hands in his pocket, and pushed his way in. He elbowed through the throng of partying Greeks, finding his way to the back door. He walked through the archway, and scanned the huge group of people filling up the little backyard. He saw a lot of people having fun and drinking, and doing many weird things, including body shots, strip teases, and one couple that seemed to be having sex in the little above ground pool.**

**Eventually, he spotted his friend, Rusty, in the crowd, standing awkwardly in the corner, clutching a beer. He noted that the boy's curly, unruly hair was looking especially tangled, and his bland layers of clothes were wrinkled. He muscled his way through the crowd, nearly falling on Rusty once he reached him. Rusty stared at him, looking stunned for a minute before his face broke into the familiar smile.**

**"Hey," Calvin said, smoothing out his silk shirt and brushing dirt off of his expensive shoes before returning his dark eyes to Rusty.**

**"Hi Calvin," Rusty said, sounding disconcerted.**

**"You alright Rusty? You sound weird," Calvin asked lightly.**

**Rusty clapped a hand on Calvin's broad shoulder, his eyes still trained forward. "I think I just made out with a guy," Rusty said, moving his hand off of the man's shoulder, returning it to his side.**

**"Oh really? Anyone I know?" Calvin said, fearing that Heath was trying something with Rusty.**

**"I doubt it. Unless you know any transsexuals," Rusty said, shaking his head.**

**"Oh," Calvin said, but before he could comment further on Rusty's seemingly eventful night, Cappie, Kappa Tau's President, stumbled between the two, draping an arm over each of their shoulders and spilling his beer down Rusty's shirt.**

**"Hey guys, having a good time? I saw you having yourself a good time with that blonde earlier Rusty!" Cappie said, slurring his words a bit.**

**"Uh, yea," Rusty said, before he ducked out from under Cappie's arm. Calvin watched as a girl with a strong, slightly hairy jaw look at Rusty, and started sauntering over to him. Rusty quickly made his way to the other end of the crowd.**

**"Well, guess it's just us now buddy," Cappie said, planting a finger on Calvin's chest.**

**"Guess so," Calvin said through his teeth.**

**"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we say hi to your Omega Chi brothers?" Cappie said, leaning in close to Calvin, the stink of beer assaulting clouding around their heads.**

**Calvin usually would have put up a fight about this, but there was too much pushing him at this point. His drive to leave the party, his anger at the Omega Chi's for having kicked him out when he came out of the closet. All together, he figured that if Cappie crashed and ruined their house party, it would be for the better.**

**"Alright, let's go," Calvin said against his better judgment.**

**The two pushed through all the people drinking and kissing and vomiting, Cappie's arm clutched around Calvin's thick chocolate neck all the way. Eventually, they made it to the street. Calvin took a huge breath, glad to just be out. They made their way to the Omega Chi house, the pristine lawn strewn with red plastic cups, a faint beat of music could be heard coming from within the dark halls. They stumbled across the lawn and into the front door, Cappie now putting all of his weight down on Calvin.**

**"Here we are," Calvin said, now somewhat nervous.**

**"After you," Cappie said, opening the large wooden door to the foyer of the famous Omega Chi house.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow a chapter got lost… so basically Evan Chambers, President of Omega Chi and Cappie, President of Kappa Tau, get into an argument while they are both drunk at the Omega Chi house. As it gets heated, Calvin ushers them upstairs to Evan's room, where things start to get hot and heavy.

"Evan Chambers, President of Omega Chi and Cappie, President of Kappa Tau," Calvin clarified as he recorded the two studs making out on the bed in front of him. Evan carefully slid his hands up Cappie's shirt, still kissing the man roughly, then pulled it off to reveal Cappie's smooth, pale, hairless chest. Cappie sloppily ripped through Evan's buttons and tore the shirt off to expose his flat, slightly hairy chest and sleek abs. Evan ran a hand repeatedly over Cappie's nipple as the brunette slid one hand down the other's chest, past his abs, over his belly button, down his happy trail, and onto his fly. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and ripped them off, accidentally taking Evan's socks and shoes with them. Evan slipped his hands around Cappie to his smooth back. He slid his rough hands up and down the man's back before slipping them into his hooked his fingers around the waistband of Cappie's jeans and boxers and slid them off.

Cappie kicked off his shoes and socks and stood up, revealing to the camera his bouncing, hard cock and firm ass. His penis was easily eight inches, cut, and he had a light dusting of hair around the base. Calvin lowered the camera a bit to get a better shot, and Cappie grabbed the base and wagged it a little.

Evan looked down his hard, lean body at Cappie, and his own dick quickly rose, tenting his boxers. Cappie saw Evan's arousal, and grabbed his hairy legs, sliding the blonde so that he had one leg on each of the swaying, naked Cappie's broad shoulders, his pelvis at the edge of the bed. Cappie then literally ripped Evan's boxers off, leaving the scraps of elastic and cloth on the floor. He lined the head of his penis up with the exposed rosebud. He shoved his pelvis hard against Evan, his cock completely disappearing within the other President. Evan's face went red, then settled into a look of drunken ecstasy.

Calvin's little camera got some great shots of the two as Cappie pumped Evan's tight ass, and Evan gripped the bed beneath him, smiling and laughing, while Cappie kept a look of delighted determination on his one point, Evan tried stroking his hard cock, uncut, barely six inches, and shaved, but Cappie knocked his hand away. "I'll take care of that later," he said, still pumping the boy.

Evan began running his hands over his own smooth skin, smiling idiotically. Cappie let an odd sound of pleasure. He tilted his head back, his back arched a bit, and he clenched his hard butt. He let out a quiet moan of release, and pulled his throbbing, sticky cock out of Evan's tight hole. Calvin caught the member deflating slowly on his little camera. Evan's red face began to lose color, but his hard muscles were still tense. He sat up and put his hand on his smaller, hairless, throbbing, red dick. Cappie smiled and got onto his knees. He bent over so that his hole was exposed to the camera, and his face in Evan's crotch. Calvin moved to catch Cappie licking Evan's cock head. The red, pulsing organ disappeared suddenly into Cappie's mouth. Cappie looked up Evan's lean, hard body to see him looking down at him, smiling slightly condescendingly. Cappie smiled as best as he could while deep throating his cock.

Evan put a rough hand in Cappie's messy, long, brown hair. Cappie began pumping and sucking on the other President's hard penis. Evan flipped his head back, closing his eyes. His face quickly contorted and turned red. Cappie looked surprised as he fell back on his bare ass with a smack. Cum was dribbling from the corner of his mouth, and Evan fell back, his sticky, wet cock deflating onto his stomach, then returning to normal.

Calvin pressed the button on his phone to end the video. He watched it in fast forward making sure he caught everything. He had. And in vivid detail. He pressed the save button and slid the phone back into his pocket. After his own unexposed penis returned to normal size in his pants, Calvin helped Cappie up and wiped his mouth. He stepped out with the drunken, naked Cappie on his arm. He closed the door behind him, already hearing Evan snore. The others in the Omega Chi house were either asleep or out, so he quickly and quietly brought the already half asleep, naked Cappie back to the Kappa Tau house after putting his socks and shoes on, but leaving the rest of the clothes. Some of the Kappa Tau members were around the house, but they found nothing unusual about Cappie being carted home, drunk and naked. He pushed the President down on the bed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin ran back to the Omega Chi house, the phone seeming to weigh a ton in his pocket. He quietly entered the sleeping Evan's room, picking up the clothes, but leaving the shreds of underwear on the floor, wondering what Evan would think when he woke up. He quietly exited the room after cleaning Evan off and putting him under the covers. He threw the clothes into the dumpster behind the house, then went into his own room, changed into pajama bottoms, and went to sleep, putting his phone on the nightstand.

He was glad it was Friday, otherwise, he would have to wait all day through school to put the video on the computer. He awoke early the next day and smiled. He showered and changed, then set right to work. He loaded the video to his computer. It took a while because the video itself was pretty long. However, once it was loaded, he was all too glad. He watched it, getting hard. He had other matters to attend to, though.

He saved it on his computer, still undecided about what he should do with it, then left his room, headed toward the stairs. He lingered at Evan's door. He decided to go opened the door a bit and looked in. Evan was still under the covers, his eyes closed. Calvin looked around. He saw the bits of underwear and the empty vodka bottle. Evan's eyes fluttered a bit, then opened, looking the in the opposite direction from Calvin. Calvin quickly shut the door. A sigh of relief escaped him before he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came weakly from inside.

"Hey," Calvin said, entering.

"Hey Calvin," Evan said, rubbing his forehead. "Ugh, hung over."

"That sucks. Did you at least have fun last night?" Calvin prodded.

"I don't remember. I don't think so. The last thing I can remember is being upset about Casey, then I started drinking," Evan replied, still bleary eyed. He slid out of his bed, and slipped on a piece of his underwear still littering the floor.

"Whoa. Why am I naked? Why is my underwear ripped up?"

"Seems like you missed a lot," Calvin said.

Evan looked up, remembering the pledge standing in front of him. He scrambled up and dug through his closet, and quickly slipped on a pair of boxers. He rubbed his ass."Wow, that fall really hurt. Did I fall on something?" Evan said, digging through the pile of underwear scraps.

"Huh, that's weird. How does it hurt," Calvin said, enjoying toying with his President.

"Uhm, actually it kind of hurts more...inside," Evan said, his face a bit red with embarrassment.

"Hm, the last time that happened to me was when I was still with Heath," Calvin said with a wink. Evan's face broke into a stupid fear. Calvin stifled a laugh and left the room.

He skipped breakfast, thinking how many calories were in the beer and bit of vodka he drank last night. He went outside, the early morning sun bright in his eyes, the smell of dew made his way to the Kappa Tau house. He tried the door, but it was locked, so he knocked on it. A groggy looking brother unlocked and opened the door.

"Sorry it was locked. We were trying to keep the pig in, but it learned to work a door handle," he said, as if it were just as natural as saying hello.

Calvin just passed by and went up the stairs to Cappie's room. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. This still woke up Cappie. He was in the exact pose Calvin left him in last night. He was sprawled out, one arm straight up, showing his hairy armpit to the door, the other hanging over the side of the bed. His legs were straddled at an angled, exposing his hole to the door, clad only in socks. He moan, looked around, looked down himself, and then at Calvin.

"Hey Calvin," Cappie said. "Shit, do you know what I did last night?" He sat up, crossing his legs.

"Uh, not really. How do you feel?" Calvin asked.

"Actually, my stomach kind of hurts. And I have a weird taste in my mouth. I doubt my brothers would let me do anything that'd kill me, though, so I'm not too worried," Cappie said.

"Huh, what's it taste like?" Calvin probed further.

"Kind of salty," Cappie said licking his lips. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I, uh, was worried. You looked like you got pretty drunk last night," Calvin answered.

"Don't worry, I have seen many a drunken night, Cappie said, sounding like some well seasoned veteran. "Why were you here last night though?"

Things seemed to be clicking in Cappie's mind."Uh, I saw Rusty, but he had to go. Something about a transsexual..." Calvin said nervously.

"Did I see you?" Cappie said, a bit suspicious. Calvin liked Cappie a lot more than Evan, so he decided he might tell him.

"Uh, yea," Calvin said, taking a seat next to Cappie on his bed. Cappie looked down, noticing that he was still naked. He picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and smelled them, shrugged, and slid into them.

"So, did we do anything?" Cappie asked.

"Well, you said we should go to Omega Chi. I agreed. Then you and Evan argued some.." Evan said, trailing off.

"Anything else?" Cappie asked, still licking his lips curiously.

"Well..." Calvin said, nervousness rising inside him. "You forgave each other, then drank more." Calvin looked around the dingy, dirty room. "And I drank too!" Calvin added, not saying just how little he drank, hoping that Cappie would understand and forgive him if he thought he was as drunk as they were.

"Anything else?" Cappie asked.

Calvin didn't say anything, he just handed him the phone, and started the video. Cappie watched, his face solemn. At one or two points he frowned, and he even laughed once. He closed the phone."Hm, well, I guess that was an interesting experience," Cappie said with a crooked smile. He handed the phone back to Calvin. "I'd appreciate it if that didn't make it to the internet. Or if it does, at least put Hitler's face over mine."

"Will do," Calvin said with a smile and a laugh.


End file.
